1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to interactive advertising and, specifically, to interactive advertising using digital watermarks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital watermarks have been developed that enable transmission of information through video data. The digital watermark may be used to transmit information from a television display or a digital billboard to a smart phone equipped with a camera. A digital watermark that can be recognized using a smart phone camera, yet is imperceptible to the human eye, is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0163653 A1.
Furthermore, advertisers often have little or no direct interaction with consumers viewing video advertisements, such as television commercials. The lack of interactivity with consumers may constrain the value provided by advertising to both the advertiser and the consumer.